made_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario's Brutal Land + Mega Man
Wario's Brutal Land + Mega Man is a game for the Nintendo Switch. It crosses over with Capcom's Mega Man series and is the 3rd game in the Wario's Brutal Land series. Taking place a few months after the events of ''Wario's Brutal Land 2: Midbus Madness'', Dr. Wily makes a portal machine to send portals everywhere, which ended up bringing Wario, Hariet, and their friends right into Dr. Light's lab, and now it's up to Wario and Hariet as they team up with Mega Man to stop Dr. Wily and return back where they came from. The main antagonist is Dr. Wily. Plot A few months after the defeat of Midbus, Wario continues his hunt for treasure, while Hariet hangs out at Rabbit Ridge. Meanwhile, Dr. Wily builds a portal machine to spread portals at different locations. One of the portals appeared over Wario City, sucking Wario, Waluigi, and Helper Goomba into the Portal. Another portal appeared over Rabbit Ridge, sucking Hariet and the other 3 Broodals into the portal. Both groups end up in Dr. Wily's fortress. Wily was about to trap them, but Mega Man arrives and saves them and takes them to Dr. Light's lab. With no way to return to Wario City or Rabbit Ridge, Wario and Hariet ally themselves with Mega Man and they set off to stop Wily and return to Wario and Hariet's respective homes. After defeating all of Wily's reprogrammed Robot Masters, Wily arrives in Dr. Light's lab and reveals he is not finished yet and heads to Wily Castle, with Wario, Hariet, and Mega Man chasing him. Eventually, Wario, Hariet and Mega Man arrive at the top of Wily Castle. Wily arrives in his newly-created Wily Machine and prepares to battle the trio. After defeat Wily Capsule, Wily begs for the trio to spare him, but neither of them were fooled enough. Hariet finds the portal machine wily had been using and uses it to return herself to Rabbit Ridge, along with the other 3 Broodals, and also brings Wario, Waluigi and Helper Goomba back to Wario City. Hariet thanks Mega Man before crossing the portal to Rabbit Ridge. Mega Man then heads back to Dr. Light's lab. Characters Playable Wario.png|Wario SMO-HarietArtwork.jpeg|Hariet Mega_Man_SSBU.png|Mega Man Non-playable Waluigi.png|Waluigi No Image.png|Helper Goomba MM11DrLight.png|Dr. Light Topper-SMO.jpg|Topper SMO Art - Spewart.jpg|Spewart SMO Rango.jpg|Rango Antagonists MM11Wily.png|Dr. Wily (Main antagonist) Enemies Wario's Brutal Land New * Burrbo * Chargin' Chawful, Mechawfuls wearing Football helmets that charge at the player, similar to a Chargin Chuck. Once their Football helmets have been knocked off, the player can mount on them and use them to charge across normally inaccessible places. * Dark Chargin' Chawful, Dark Mechawfuls wearing Football helmets that have the same attack pattern and behavior as normal Chargin' Chawful, except that their charging attack is way stronger. They only appear in the Wily Stages. Returning * Trashure * Pouncer * Paidan * Fire Robota Mega Man * Met * Octopus Battery * Killer Bullet * Foot Holder * Flying Shell * Big Eye * Sniper Joe * Tackle Fire * Watcher * Picket Man * Crazy Cannon * Hothead * Shield Guard Traps / Hazards * Lava * Spikes * Electric Arc * Poisoned Water Bosses Intro Boss Robot Masters Wave 1 Wave 2 Wily Castle Bosses Stage 1 Stage 2 Stage 3 Stage 4 Stage 5 Soundtrack * Title * Stage Select * Opening Stage * Cut Man Stage * Guts Man Stage * Ice Man Stage * Bomb Man Stage * Fire Man Stage * Elec Man Stage * Time Man Stage * Oil Man Stage * Block Man Stage * Air Man Stage * Snake Man Stage * Needle Man Stage * Gemini Man Stage * Shadow Man Stage * Cloud Man Stage * Sword Man Stage * Wily Stages 1/2 * Wily Stage 3 * Wily Stage 4 * Wily Stage 5 Boss Themes * Proto Eye Battle * Robot Master Battle * Yellow Devil Battle / Robot Master Rematches * Copy Robot Battle * Mecha Dragon Battle * Wily Machine Battle * Wily Capsule Final Boss Battle Other * Game Over * Results Screen * Staff Roll Trivia * Some of the Robot Masters' stages and Wily stages are similar to levels from other games. ** Bomb Man's stage is similar to Showdown on the Inverted Pyramid from Super Mario Odyssey. ** Time Man's stage is similar to the Tick Tock Clock from Super Mario 64. ** Snake Man's stage is similar to the Forbidden Woods from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. ** Shadow Man's stage is similar to the Shadow Temple from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. ** Cloud Man's stage is similar to the Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2. ** The first Wily Stage is similar to the Honeylune Ridge caves from Super Mario Odyssey. * The arena where the Wily Capsule is fought is similar to Bongo Bongo's arena from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, except the floor's not a bouncing bongo drum (But the floor is still colored blue), and there is no poisoned water surrounding it, just a bottomless pit. * Kinda like in Mega Man Powered Up, Wario and Hariet attempt to speak to the Yellow Devil before it's battle, Wario just copies it's language, and Hariet tries to communicate with it, but fails.